


Better Than Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot, five minute fic, i just want sastiel fluff, i think it has something to do with reading Cursed Blessings, man i am digging the fluffy sastiel lately, no context just cuddling, real tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally a no-context, no-plot, cuddling fic about Sam and Cas. apply this to whatever scenario, canon or au, that you like. this is just a description of cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Sex

Sam laid down next to Cas and let his boyfriend throw the puffy down blanket over him. The two of them liked to sleep in their underwear, so a heavy blanket was necessary sometimes. Cas wasted no time in grabbing on to Sam, and despite the fact that Sam was taller, Cas knew that after long days, Sam enjoyed being the little spoon. Cas latched on like a backpack, snaking his arm underneath Sam's waist so he could hug him from behind. Cas' nose pressed up against the center of Sam's spine, and Cas inhaled the sweet scent of Sam. Sam loved feeling Cas' hot breath behind him. 

Cas squeezed him with both arms, but then moved the arm laying over top of Sam. He left the arm under Sam where it was, but with his free arm he reached up and petted at Sam. Stroking him, on the chest and arms, and then bringing his arm around to run his fingers through the hair dangling at the back of Sam's neck. Sam hummed with pleasure; fingers running through his hair was one of his favorite feelings. Cas kept it up, while also adding motion to his hand that rested under Sam; he began to trace swirls and circles over Sam's abdomen where his wrist curled up from below. 

Cas also entangled his feet with Sam's, using his own to drag one of Sam's legs into an L-position, so that he could wrap his legs around it. With one of Sam's knees bent, he slid the leg of the side he was laying on under it, and then wove his top leg over Sam's remaining leg and swung it back a ways. If you looked at if from above, it seemed as if they were both in position to run, but Cas was a step ahead of Sam. 

Sam sighed with exhaustion. Today had been tough, but Cas knew that he loved to be taken care of. And this feeling, of being so close physically to Cas, made him feel more loved and cared for than anything in the world. It was the physical closeness that helped him to feel the emotional closeness between the two. There were times when they could sit and talk, but no matter what was said during a deep talk, it was always these moments that Sam truly felt whole. The sex was great too, but this was tied neck and neck as far as how much Sam enjoyed either activity. And Sam loved sex, so that was saying something. 

Castiel hummed into his back, the vibrations traveling down his spine and into his core and warming him as if from his very heart. Here, with Cas' arms around him and snuggled into a warm, soft bed-here, he was content. 


End file.
